


eremophobia.

by marrzbarrz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Karlnapity, M/M, One Shot, i had a breakdown and wrote this, karl loses his memories, no beta we die like real men, the in between, time traveler karl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrzbarrz/pseuds/marrzbarrz
Summary: eremophobia; the morbid dread of being alone.orkarl loses his memories. who he is. who he loves. what he's done. while looking around in his library, he comes across a book, and decides to flip through it.[ lowercase is intentional. ]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	eremophobia.

it was white. everything surrounding him was white. almost as if he was caught in a snowstorm. there were white flecks of something on his eyelashes, and the whole room smelled like nothing. it was all.. nothing. the only vaguely colorful object in the room was his chestnut brown hair. it stuck out like a sore thumb in the nothingness. a silent wind swept through the room. it rippled through the soft parchment of the books, turning pages and making covers fly open. his shoes clicked against marble floors as he made his way further into the library. a silent smile escaped his lips as he walked further and further in, eventually making his way to a book sitting atop a wooden podium laced with silvery vines. the smile coating his features shifted once again, this time to an expression of childlike wonder and curiosity. his head tilted to the side, curls shifting to cover a small part of his face. he lifted his hand to the black ink splattered across the pages, fingers dragging over two words written in spidery print. dream smp, they spelled out. flipping the parchment once, his dusty brown eyes scanned the letters, processing them in his brain. there was two names written at the bottom, one in aggressive, harsh lettering, and the other in a smaller, more delicate style. he felt himself smile as he read over them. sapnap, the first one read. this one was done in a bright red ink, seemingly made from the reddish-orange mushrooms he remembered seeing once. it felt so long ago, and he had to search the deepest corridors of his memories in order to find them. the second name read quackity, and below that, in parentheses, alex. the bottom message seemed to have been written by a different author. a large black inkspot seeped through the corner of the page, possibly from a spilled inkpot. it covered up a word that he couldn’t quite make out. a small letter r and an e poked out from behind it. if he squinted just so, he could tell there was an m and possibly another e after that. he flipped the page once again. there was more writing on the back. the handwriting matched that of the author to write alex. as he read through the words, his eyes perked up, brain suddenly going quicker. something about this felt.. right. he knew that if he tried hard enough, this would all.. come back. so he tried. he stared at those words for what felt like hours. the time on the clock staring down at him from the wall seemed to stay still. there was no movement for a second as he squinted down at those letters, trying to make sense of them. nothing. nothing. it was all nothing. he flipped through the pages, growing more and more frantic as he did. there was nothing. nothing at all. he reached the end of the book, slamming his hand down on the back cover. his face contorted into a sob, and he let out a wrenching cry. shoving the book off of the podium, it fell to the ground with a sickening crash. he dropped. his knees hit the ground first, tears streaming off his face and onto the ground. he couldn’t remember. it was nothing. nothing, nothing, nothing. the book flew open. the three names were there in plain sight, and he grabbed it. his tears stained the pages, distorting the ink until some of it was barely recognizable. still, the three names remained, glaring back at him. he put both hands on either side of his head. he just needed to remember. that’s all. he needed to remember. he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA sorry for posting this instead of updating the fantasy au fic- i had a breakdown and literally wrote this at like 2 am last night- this fic is totally self indulgent. brain went wooossshhhhh and did funky things so i just decided to run with it.


End file.
